OPERATION: CRUSH
by xxkittypryde
Summary: What started off as a simple case of Number 4 accidentally letting Bradley out of the treehouse, quickly lead into a mission that almost lead to the downfall of the KND. (Pairings: 2&5; Love Triangle: 1&3 4&3)
1. OPERATION: CRUSH

**OPERATION:** C.R.U.S.H

Note: Written as if Wally was narrating it.

(A few clips of previous missions involving Wally float across the screen as Wally's voice is heard)

My name is Wallabee Beetles. I'm ten years old and the coolest kid in town. I'm part of a super cool organization that is constantly fighting annoying adults and stupid teenagers. Needless to say, I'm the best at what I do on the team, and what I do on the team is kick butt! You'd think someone as handsome and cool as me would be able to deal with stupid girls, but even to me they are far worse to deal with then adults and teenagers combined. One incident that happened today is a perfect example of why I can't stand girly girls.

(Scene shifts to the Clubhouse, to the hallway just outside of Number 3's room.)

"Wally! Leave me alone! I sooo don't want to speak to you right now!" Kuki said as she pushed against the door to her room, in which I was on the other side, pushing to get in.

"Kuki! Let me in! It's just a dumb skunk! You can find another one! It's not like I let him go on purpose!" That was when Kuki, also known as Number 3, pulled open the door. Her face was red with anger and for some reason, was the only female I have ever been afraid of, next to number 86. Unlike 86, I see Kuki on a 24/7 basis. "Just a dumb skunk?! Bradley was a fellow operative and you were supposed to watch him while I was out! Instead you let him get out and get hit by a car, just leave me alone!" She then slammed the door on my face, after yelling at me.

I threw my hands up in the air. "I don't get it! It's just a lousy skunk!" I yelled to her closed door before shoving my hands in my pockets and made my way into the main hang out area of the tree house. Two more of my fellow teammates, Abigale and Hoagie, where sitting on the couch.

"Man Number 4, you really don't care about people's feelings do you? You know how much Number 3 loved Bradley."

"Yea Wally. She trusted you to take care of him, and you let him get out and get hit by a car. I know I'd be mad too if you did that to one of my inventions."

Some friends they were. They instantly took Kuki's side. My hands started shaking and that was when Nigel, our leader who is also known as Number 1, came up and put a hand on my shoulder. He wasn't to bad for a leader, I guess. Even if he was bald. "Want me to talk with her Number 4? I am usually pretty good at calming Kuki down."

Abigale started laughing. "Yea, mainly because he has consideration for other people's feelings. You'd just make her more upset I'm sure." Hoagie soon followed with the laughter. I could feel my face redden with anger. "I do to know how to deal with people! She just takes things to seriously!"

I saw Nigel nod his head. "Right, I'll go talk with her then. You talk to her in the state you are in now, you will only end up in more trouble. If there is one thing I can't stand next to adults, teenagers, and Lizzie is seeing teammates at each others throats." Nigel then went down the hall to Kuki's room, leaving me there to be tormented by Numbers 2 and 5.

"Say Wally, Hoagie and I are going down to the candy store, want to come and vent off some of that anger of yours?" I shook my head. As much as I was in the mood for an atomic fireball, my pride and feelings were hurt far to much to even be able to enjoy buying loads of candy. "I'm fine. I'm just going to go work out in my room or something."

Hoagie shrugged his shoulders. "Fine with us. Come on Abby, I hear they are having a sale on taffy." I watched as Hoagie put an arm around Abby as they left and then sat down on the couch, with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Stupid Kuki. Stupid Nigel thinking he is better than me! I am perfectly capable of calming Kuki down when she is mad at me!" I got off the couch and made my way down the hallway, to prove to myself that I was right. It was awfully quiet though and for some reason I had a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach. What it was, I had no idea. As I approached the door, I saw it was left open a crack and I peeked into the room. There was Nigel, holding a crying Kuki in his arms. Another feeling came over me and that last time I had this feeling was when that crazy kid Sandy wanted to marry Kuki.

"There, there Kuki. I'm sure Number 4 didn't mean to let Bradley out. You know how forgetful and stupid he can be at times. Probably got distracted by some monster movie on TV." I swear, I am really getting sick of everyone calling me stupid! I'll prove to everyone that I am also not stupid, after I prove to them I am perfectly capable of dealing with a mad Kuki.

I saw Kuki nod her head and look up to Nigel. "You're right Number 1. I should talk to Wally but I'm so not in the mood to even look at him right now. Bradley is... Bradley is..."

"I know Number 3. Say, how about we go get some ice cream, my treat? By the time we come back, Wally would have calmed down and we can have a proper burial for Bradley."

"Okay Number 1..." Kuki said softly as the two of them approached the door. Not wanting to be caught spying on them, I braced myself against the wall that the door was on, only to end up having it slam into me as Number 1 and Number 3 left the room. Today was really turning into a bad day.

When I had recovered from being hit in the face with the door, they had already left. I was alone, in the tree house on a Friday afternoon. I was pissed, I was jealous, and I felt like beating up something. "What the heck does Number 1 have that I don't have?! He's freaking bald for crying out loud! He also has a freaking girlfriend!" I shouted out loud to no one in particular.

Yes, this was the very reason why I can't stand girls. They mess with your mind and make you do things you never would think you would do in your life. I couldn't stand it any longer. I had to go to the ice cream shop and see what the two of them were up to. I jumped off the couch and as I headed out the door, I stormed past Number 2 and Number 5, without even a word of greeting.

I arrived at the ice cream shop and being the best person on the team there is at stealth, I braced myself against the wall and began to walk sideways to the entrance, making sure I ducked low from the window so they wouldn't see me. Everything was going great till some stupid sidewalk came up and tripped me. Yea, if I my mind hadn't been so clouded by some stupid girl, I could have easily taken that sidewalk out. Anyway...when I recovered, I saw Nigel and Kuki looking down at me and then Nigel spoke. "Number 4 what on earth are you doing out here and on the ground at that?" Getting to my feet, I brushed myself off and tried to, as always, play off my jealousy. "Taking a walk, if that's ok with you!"

I saw Kuki shake her head and realized she was holding something in her hands. Something black and white. "I found Bradley Wally! He was hiding in a bush on the side of the road! I'm sooo silly. It was just a bird that had been run over this whole time! Isn't it great?!"

I felt relief wash over me. So the stupid skunk didn't get killed after all. What I couldn't understand though was why I was still upset. I was about ready to come back with some comment about how stupid Bradley is, hiding the fact that I really was glad he was all right, but got distracted when Kuki just about tackled me with a hug. "I'm sooo sorry Wally! I should have had more trust in you!" I shrugged of her hug, and as much as I did enjoy it, I had a reputation to protect. "Yea, whatever..."

I noticed Nigel was standing to the side, a strange expression on his face. Was our fearless leader jealous, of me? Hah! I knew it! Who wouldn't be jealous of someone as strong and good-looking as me? I even got the girl after he tried to cheer her up! I knew I could prove it to him that I was capable of making up with Kuki! Or so I thought till I saw her grab a hold of Nigel's hand. Crud. "All right Kuki, Wally.. let's go home shall we? Everything seems to be back to normal."

Hah, normal he says. What part of normal is it for him to be holding hands with Kuki? As the two of them walked on ahead, I just stayed trailing behind him. Yea, I'd show him, and then we'll see who ends up with Kuki.

Now you all know why I can't stand girls.


	2. OPERATION: HURT

**Operation:** H.U.R.T

Continued from **OPERATION:** C.R.U.S.H

Two days passed since Kuki and Wally had a huge fight over the supposed death of fellow operative, Bradley. Everything had gone back to normal except for one thing, not a single teenager or adult had caused problems all weekend.

"Crud! I can't stand this! Not even those stupid Delightful brats have tried anything! It's as if everyone has taking a darn vacation or something!" Wally exclaimed to his friends, who were gathered around a table at a local pizza joint. Kuki, who was sitting in the middle between Nigel and Wally, just giggled.

"I kind of like the break! I was sooo able to catch the new Rainbow Monkey Episode because of it!" Everyone groaned at her comment. Hoagie and Abby were sitting across from them and after Abby took a sip of her soda, she shook her head. "Number 5, for once, agrees with Number 4. I can't stand this sitting around!" Hoagie just shrugged his shoulders. "I kind of like it to though. I was able to come up with some pretty cool new weapons. I'd like to see anyone try to get past the new 2 x 4 technology I've created."

"Man, this bites! You do realize we've resorted to what teenagers do after school right?! If I don't see some action soon, I'm going to go nuts!" It was at that moment that a loud scream was heard coming from the kitchen. Hoagie dropped his slice of pizza as Nigel stood up in his booth. "Looks like you got your wish Number 4. Let's go team!"

They all ran to the kitchen and froze at what they saw. Kids were chained to the floor by their ankles and being forced to make pizza. As they scanned the room, they saw who made the scream. A girl had broken free and was currently surrounded by the adults and backed into a corner. "Ok Number 3 and Number 4, you go set those kids free. Those stupid adults have there backs turned on us, so it shouldn't be to hard. Number 2, go out and get the vehicle ready, for we'll need it. Number 5, you create a distraction while I rescue the girl! Kids Next Door, Battle Stations!

With that, Number 3 and Number 4 quickly went to work on freeing the kids from the chains and making sure they got out safely. Number 5 grabbed a hold of a tube of pizza sauce and yelled to the adults. "Number 5 says, you've messed with the wrong kids! I don't know who you're working for, but be prepared to be stained for life!" As the adults ran towards her, she squirted the pizza sauce on the adults. As the adults started complaining about the stains and yelling, Number 1 slid in and grabbed the girl.

"Ok team! Let's get out of here!" With that said, all the kids had been set free and the Kids Next Door quickly left the building. As soon as they got outside, Hoagie had appeared with the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.O and the rest of the team quickly got on board and headed back to the tree house.

Back in the kitchen, the adults were very upset about the stains, but it didn't last long as Gramma Stuffum barged in. "What good are you all?! How hard can it be to watch a bunch of stupid kids, chained to the floor?! I had plans to use those kids to make my special pizza that will fatten those other kids that came into this place! It's all ruined now thanks to you worthless pieces of trash!"

One of the adults hesitantly stood up. "Gramma... it wasn't out fault... those stupid kids next door..." Gramma's eyes flashed with anger. "Those what?! Ooooo.... They have foiled me to many times! Next time they see me, I'll make sure they're so stuffed they won't be able to move for a year! Now clean yourselves up, we got work to do!"

Back at the tree house, Wally and Hoagie were playing a video game, while Abby read from her Ebony magazine. Kuki was in her room, playing teatime with her dolls and Bradley, who was dressed up in doll clothing, when Nigel opened her door. "Number 1, what are you doing in my room? Oh, you heard about the tea party and want to join?! Come on! Bradley was just telling us all about his adventure when Wally let him out!"

"No, I am not one to partake in such childish things." He said with a bit of annoyance in his voice. Then sighed as he gently closed the door behind him. He had been thinking about two nights ago, when he and Kuki went out for ice-cream, part of his plan to cheer her up. They did have a good time, and unlike Lizzie... she wasn't constantly over him. He even noticed how cute she looked, playing with her dolls. "I think I'll pass, actually I'm here to... talk to you, about something... Kuki..."

She stopped playing and looked to him, her blue eyes dancing around. It was very rare for him to call her by her name so she knew something was up. "What's that Nigel?" He ran a hand over his bald head as he walked over to her. "Well, I've been doing a lot of thinking about the other night and..."

Meanwhile, Wally had beaten Hoagie once again in a car racing game and he jumped into the air and started dancing. "Yes! I am sooo cool! Nyah Nyah Nyah... I'm better than Number 2! I'm sooo cool!" Abby shook her head before tossing a pillow at Wally. "Man Number 4, I swear you can be so annoying at times." Hoagie started laughing as Wally narrowed his eyes.

"Hey, I did kick his butt right? For the fifth time I might add!" Hoagie rolled his eyes as he faced Wally. "Only because I let you win. Last time I won, you nearly killed me." Wally crossed his arms over his chest. "I did not! If you remember correctly..." Before he could finish, both him and Hoagie were hit with a pillow.

"Number 5 says you both better shut up before she kicks the two of you out of the tree house for the night!" Wally was about ready to say something in his and Hoagie defense when he noticed that both Kuki and Nigel had been gone for a while. "Hey, where's Number 1 and Number 3?" Hoagie shrugged his shoulders as he went to sit next to Abby. Abby looked up from her magazine and grinned. "He said he had something to talk to Kuki about." Hoagie giggled as he joined in Abby's game. "Yea, looks like you missed your chance Number 4." They both new how obvious it was that Wally had a crush on Kuki and it was getting on their nerves that Wally had yet to say anything. They were hoping that if they kept up this game, he'd finally say something and then they all could move on with their lives. Wally snorted. "I don't know what you guys are talking about! I could care less what Nigel is doing with that stupid girl!" Hoagie and Abby both started to giggle again. "I'm serious! Why, I wouldn't care if I found the two of them kissing or something! Talk about disgusting! I'm going to my room!" He was getting fed up with the two of them and left the main living area of the tree house.

Abby grinned to Hoagie. "Number 5 bets three jawbreakers and two chocolate bars that Number 4 went to go find Kuki and Nigel." Hoagie shook his head. "Please, I know as well as you that is what he is going to do, so save your candy for a real bet."

Back in Kuki's room, Nigel had ended up sitting down next to Kuki at the table. He had already talked to Wally, and Wally said he was all right with it, if it was what Kuki wanted. Of course it took him a few hours to get Wally to admit to it, but he was finally able to do it. "So what are you feelings on everything.... Kuki?" Kuki was blushing as she looked down at her lap. "Gee, I don't know Number 1... I never really thought about it, but what about Lizzie?" Nigel gave a sheepish laugh. "Well, things were not going well so I actually broke things off with her last weekend. She took it hard, but yea... so..."

Wally was heading to his room and when he passed Number 3's room, he heard voices. "What the...?" He said softly to himself as he pressed his ear against the door. Instantly, he felt jealousy welling up inside of him. "What on earth could they be whispering about in there?! Surely Numbers 2 and 5 were wrong...of course they were. Crud, if they would only speak louder." He said to himself, even though he didn't believe his own words. He remembered what he and Nigel talked about and said he had no problems with it, if it's what Kuki wanted, he would be fine with it. Still didn't help that jealousy well up inside of him. Then again, he was betting Kuki would choose him. He still couldn't hear so he peered through the keyhole hoping to see something.

Back in the room, Kuki had embraced Nigel in a hug. "You're sweet Number 1, but I don't know. I like both of you guys a lot.". Outside, Wally sighed when he saw Kuki hug him. Sure, she hugged them all at one time or another, but he had a pretty good idea of what Nigel was talking to her about and assumed she had choosen him. "She what... I can't believe... aw... crud..." He was now filled with sadness. Shoving his hands in his pockets he turned away from the room and made his way back to the living quarters. Hoagie noticed the change in Wally's expression and got off the couch to walk over to him.

"Hey Number 4, you still aren't annoyed at Abigale and I are you? We were just kidding, honestly." Hoagie put an arm around Wally's shoulder as he looked to Hoagie, an expression of hurt across his features but only for a brief second before she shoved Hoagie's arm off of him. "Man, you guys are my friends. I'm never annoyed at you all! I just need some fresh air. This lovey dovey mush is choking me!" He then left out the door, leaving Hoagie confused, Hoagie was about ready to follow him till Abby pulled him back. "Let him go Number 2. Guy needs ta be alone."


	3. OPERATION: CRASH

**OPERATION:** C.R.A.S.H

Continued from OPERATION: H.U.R.T

The next morning was a Teacher Work Day, so the kids didn't have to go to school and were able to spend one more day in the tree-house. Nigel was in the kitchen, pouring himself some cereal. The others had already made there breakfast, and were sitting around the table, non of them fully awake yet, except for Kuki who always seemed to be full of energy. Nigel sat down at the table next to Kuki then realized someone was missing. "Hey guys, where's Number 4?" Abby and Hoagie who were still tired shrugged their shoulders. Kuki had noticed he was missing to. "That silly-head is probably sleeping in. I'll go wake him!" She jumped down from the chair and went down to Wally's room and knocked on the door.

"Number 4... you in there? It's already noon silly... time to get up!" There was silence on the other end though. She opened the door and didn't see him anywhere. She stepped further inside... "Wally....? Oh! I bet you're playing hide and seek and I'm it!" She started skipping around his room as she looked in various spots, hoping to find Wally. However, he was no where to be found. Chewing on her lip, she made her way back to the kitchen and Hoagie looked to her. "You find him Number 3?" Kuki shook her head.

"He's not in his room... I wonder where he went? I know you guys said he went out last night, but even he'd be back by now unless... on no! What if something happened to him?!" Nigel had finished his breakfast and walked over to Kuki. It was a bit weird that Number 4 had yet to come back. "I'm sure he's fine Kuki. He probably got lost in a parking lot somewhere trying to find his way back. If he's still not back by the time we get changed, we'll go looking for him. If we end up missing the meeting, to bad. Finding Wally will be our top priority. Anyway team, get yourselves ready and meet back here as soon as you are done." Hoagie glanced to Abby, who shrugged her shoulders. "Understood Number 1. Hopefully that idiot didn't get himself hurt. Man, can he be so stupid at times." Hoagie nodded his head as the two of them left to go and quickly change.

Nigel sighed and then noticed the concern on Kuki's face. He pulled her into a friendly hug. "We'll find him Number 3, I'll make sure of it."

While the others were getting ready, Number 4 slowly opened his eyes. Last thing he remembered was walking across the grass from the tree-house and then everything went black. As he sat up, he glanced around and noticed he was in a cage. A cage with bars made of electricity. "What the?! Where the heck am I?!" We went to grab the bars, in hopes of pulling them apart but got shocked instead and sent back against the wall, which was the only part of the cage not electrified. "Ok, so the cage wants to fight huh?! Why.. I'll show it that he messed with the wrong guy!" Wally went to do a spin kick against the bars, only to end up getting shocked again. As he fell to his butt, he heard that all to familiar laugh. It was The Delightful Children from down the Lane (TDCFDTL).

"You really are the stupid one Number 4. You can keep throwing yourself against the cage as many times as you want, but with the way Father rigged it up, it will only end up causing your demise." They said as the stepped forward. "You guys?! Man, what the heck do you want?! You know very well that my friends will be here any minute now to help me kick your sorry butts!" TDCFDTL laughed again. "Silly boy. As of right now, your friends are on there way to moonbase, thinking they are being called for a special meeting. What they don't know is that it is all a trick to lure them into our trap!"

Wally's eyes got wide. "You did what?! Well you guys just messed up big time! I know for a fact that when they noticed I didn't come back last night that they would come out searching for me, even before the mission! So hah!" TDCFDTL laughed again as they moved closer to Wally. The room was dark and Wally could only make out their shadows. "You think we didn't know that? Right now your parents are telling them that you are sick in bed with a flu, and like you they are to stupid to realize their son is really a stuffed doll." That really got Wally mad. Sure, he couldn't stand his parents but no one but him could call them stupid and insult them. "You better take that back before I find a way out of this cage and make you eat those words!" They just laughed again. "I'm afraid Wallabee that by the time you can figure out a way to escape, you will be one of us. An't that right Father?"

Wally couldn't see Father but heard his voice loud and clear. "That is right my children. In just a few minutes, our friend here will be placed in our machine that will suck his youthful energy dry and before he realizes what has happened, you all will have a new brother." This time, Father joined in with TDCFDTL laughter. Wally was past angry now, but furious as he jumped onto the bars once more to try and break free only to get shocked yet again and due to the numerous times he had been shocked, passed out on the floor.

Meanwhile, Number 2 stood in front of the door of Wally's house, with Number 3 standing beside him. When Wally's father opened the door, Kuki smiled as Hoagie looked past Mr. Beetles to see if he could see Number Four lurking around somewhere. "Hi Mr. Beetles! Is Wally here?!" Wally's father nodded his head. "Why yes guys, he is but he came in last night with a bad case of the flu unfortunately, he can't have any visitors, but I'll tell him you two stopped by." Nigel smiled politely. "Ok, well thank you Mr. Beetles! We'll be by to check on him later!" Kuki waved as Wally's father closed the door.

Back at the tree-house, Hoagie and Kuki told the others what they found out. "Man, I wish I was Number 4. Number 5 would much rather be in bed sick then stuck in some meeting on Moonbase." She said as she rested her elbow on Number 2's shoulder. Kuki spoke up. "You know, when we get back we should make Wally some miso soup! It does wonders when people are sick!" They all just stared at her. "Umm.. Number 3, what exactly is miso soup?" Kuki giggled. "It's a soup from Japan silly Nigel. It's made with mushrooms and spices and is really, really good. They also have celery, and..." Nigel cleared his throat and rolled his eyes. "Enough Number 3. We get the picture. We still have time to get to moonbase. We all know how ticked off Number 86 gets when we're late. Even if we are late due to a more urgent matter." A few moans and groans could be heard as they went to the ship to head to moonbase.

As they approached moonbase, Number One contacted HQ to let them know they were less than five minutes out. However, when Number 86's face appeared on screen, she looked confused. "What do ye mean you're hear for a meeting?! They an't no meeting going on you stupid boy! Don't ye know I can write ye up for leaving yer post?!" Number One glanced to everyone else who were just as surprised as they were, but he was also angry. "No meeting?! You mean to tell me we flew all the way out here for a meeting that doesn't exist when we could be taking care of a sick friend?!" Number 2 and Number 5 looked to each other for they were thinking the same thing. At any second, Number 86, known for her temper would start yelling at them.

"What else is to be expected from a stupid boy! That is why girls make better leaders! Yer team better turn around and head back now before I have all of ye decommissioned!!" Number Three got up out of her seat and walked over to Number One, to whisper in his ear. "Maybe you should do what she says. She's scary when she's angry." Number One sighed and shook his head. "Decommissioned for leaving our post to come to a,,, ah forget it! Number One out!" Number 2 turned the ship back around and Number 5 spoke up again. "You know, Number 5 smells something fishy. Something just don't seem right to her." Number One nodded his head. "I agree. If they didn't send us the message, then who sent it, how were they able to send it, and why would they want us to go all the way out of here, leaving the treehouse behind..." Number Two cleared his throat. "You think maybe it was a..." Before he could finish, they heard an explosion and instantly, he lost control of the ship. "TRAP!!" He yelled as he tried to gain control. Number 5 quickly went to look at the radar, to see what hit them but saw that it was on the fritz. "Darn! The radar is on the fritz Number 1!" "Hey guys, I can't control the ship! We're going to crash!"

"All right, no problem. Everyone get back in your seats and Number 2, hit the ejection button." Number Two went to push the button but nothing happened. He tried pushing it again. Number 3 was gripping a tight hold of her seat as was Number One. "Umm.. guys.. that button isn't working either...." As the ship went hurtling to Earth, Number One quickly tried to get a hold back to moonbase for help, but nothing was working. "Team, I don't know what that explosion was, but it has affected everything! I can't even get a hold of moonbase, so all I can say is brace for impact and pray that the outside airbags Number 2 installed work when we crash and if not, well it was a pleasure working with you guys!" The ship hit some turbulence and it caused Number 3 to go flying out of her seat. Number 1 saw her and unbuckled his seatbelt so he could reach up and catch her and just as he caught her, the ship rocked to the side and caused both of them to go sliding across the floor. Number 5 had ended up in Number 2's lap just as another explosion was heard.

"Ok, Number 5 thought there was at least some hope, but as I look at the quickly approaching ground and how the ship is on fire, Number 5 is changing her mind and she sooo doesn't want to see this." She buried her face in Number 2's shoulder as he closed his eyes and held her. "Don't worry, those airbags I installed are wired totally opposite of everything else. They'll work, you'll see." If only he could believe his own words. He didn't even know what happened to the other two. Last thing he knew, he saw the two of them go flying towards the back of the ship where the second explosion had occurred. He just kept his eyes closed and hoped that he was right.

"You all right Kuki? I tried to soften our fall as best we could." Nigel was currently under Kuki, for he wanted to make sure he felt the brunt of the fall, however there was no response. He gently shook her. "Kuki? Come on... there's still hope. We could crash into an ocean or something if the airbags don't work. Number 3...? Please wake up." He already had one teammate out of commission, he didn't want another one. It was at that moment that the ship crashed into the ocean.


	4. OPERATION: LOST

**OPERATION:** L.O.S.T

Continued from **OPERATION**: C.R.A.S.H

Wally woke up with a sudden jerk, and when he woke up, he glanced around hoping it was all a dream. Only he wasn't that lucky. "Aw crud. I'm still here! How long was I out for and why do I have a feeling that something terrible just happened?!" He then heard loud voices coming from a room. It sounded like someone was celebrating. Wally slammed his fist into the wall, only to recoil from the pain. As he rubbed his fist, he mumbled to himself. "If only I could get out of here, I could see what those Delightful Dorks are up to." Just then, he heard footsteps and standing back in front of him were TDCFDTL. "You guys. What do you want now?! Ready to turn me into one of you? Go ahead! Like I'll let you take me that easily!" TDCFDTL shook there heads, smiling big.

"No, not yet. Before we do that, there is something you should know. Your friends just crash landed into the Pacific Ocean, thanks to our trap and our new ally Cree, who with her fellow friends were able to shoot them down from space! Why, it's all over the news right now about a strange ship, shaped like a mosquito that exploded once it crashed into the ocean. Your friends that you were relying so much on to save you, are dead!" They laughed and Wally felt his anger leave him. It was quickly replaced with sadness. _Why, if I didn't get so upset at Number 1 over Kuki, I wouldn't be in this mess right now. I might have been able to do something._ He thought to himself and just as he was about ready to give up his pride and start crying, he slapped himself across the face, which caused TDCFDTL to stop laughing. "You honestly think that they wouldn't be able to somehow survive that crash?! They don't give up that easily and nether do I! I bet you anything they are safe and sound, laughing at how pathetic your attempt was at ending their lives!"

"Oh you think so Number 4? We'd beg to differ but believe what you will. In 20 minutes, it won't matter to you anymore whether they lived or died." They laughed and went back into the other room, leaving Wally to himself and staring at the wall, seeing if he was strong enough to break a hole in it.

On a beach, less then a few miles from the crash site, Number 1 slowly got to his feet. Not only were his clothes drenched, but he had a few bruises and scrapes on both his arms and legs. Surprisingly, his sunglasses were still on his head. As he brushed himself off it took him a few minutes to remember what happened and that was when he noticed Number 3, getting to her feet. He instantly went over there to help her up and saw that most of her shirt had been torn. He blushed and turned around. "Are you ok Number 3?" He said as he took off his own shirt and handed it to her. She still wasn't sure what had happened but looked down and saw the state of her own shirt, a blush crossing her own features as well. She took his shirt and quickly exchanged it, leaving her torn shirt on the sand. "You can turn around now silly, and yes... I seem to be fine. How about you Number 1?"

He turned around and gave a sheepish grin. "A few bruises here and there, but nothing to bad. I'm surprised we survived but I do not know about Numbers 2 and Number 5... I don't see them around here anywhere." Kuki chewed on her bottom lip. "Let me see if I can get a hold of them Number 3." "Well, it was a good idea but I guess the saltwater jammed the communicator. All I am picking up is static... looks like we have a mission of our own to accomplish." Kuki's eyes went wide. "Which is?" Nigel rolled his eyes at Kuki's question. Once again, there was annoyance in his voice. "To find our friends and then find out where we are so we can call for help. Even if we have to rely on adults, I'm not going to rest till we get back home and find out who is responsible for all this! You with me Number 3?" Kuki giggled and threw her arms around Nigel. "You talk to much silly. Of course I'm with you. Where do we start?" He blushed but rolled his eyes again. Her carefree and always chirpy personality got on his nerves, but that was also part of the reason why he had started to get feelings for her.

About 40 miles down the back from Numbers 1 and 3, were Number 2 and 5. Number 2 was making a splint out of a twig and some torn fabric from his shirt, that was pretty much in shreds, for Number 5 who had twisted her arm in the crash. "Man, Number 5 can't believe we made it out alive! How was it even possible?" Number 2 finished tying her splint and then sat back on the sand. "That I don't know... and to be honest, I don't care. I'm just glad to not be dead and floating on the bottom of the ocean. Hopefully I can say the same for Numbers 1 and 3." Number 5's cap was missing, but she had other things on her mind then to worry about her baseball cap. "Well I say we should go looking for them. They have to be on this beach as well, and I for one do not want to spend more time then I have to on this awful place!" Hoagie tried using his communicator, but his too was showing nothing but static. "Looks like we got no choice but to look for them. The communicator is dead. Before we go though, how's your arm?"

Abby sighed. "It's fine Number 2, nothing that my daddy won't be able to mend when we get home, if we get home. Let's start walking, the sand is drying out Number 5's skin."

Back at TDCFDTL's house, Wally had finally figured out a way to get out of the cage. Just when he was about ready to put his plan to use, the cage door opened and a metal hand, which was attached to a really weird, looking robot, reached in and pulled him out by the hood of his jacket. "Oh yea, that's original! You honestly think I won't be able to escape from this tin can? Watch this!" Within seconds, he had worked himself out of his shirt and landed onto the ground. He then broke off into a run down the hallway. "Hah! You delightful brats just get more and more stupid by the minute!" Father, who was standing with TDCFDTL was outraged. "Don't just stand there you idiots! Get that stupid kid!" TDCFDTL nodded their head. "Yes Father, of course." Lenny reached up and pulled on a lever and out from a hidden opening in the wall came two, large robotic dogs. "Ok boys, get him!" The robotic dogs took off at a fast run down the hall after Wally.

Wally heard some loud thumping coming from behind him and as he turned around, he saw the two huge robotic dogs coming at him. "Crud! If only I had some weapons, I would so kick both their butts right now, but since I don't... I'll just have to run! Thank goodness the others aren't here to see this." The dogs were closing in and he was still far away from the door. As one of the dogs went to leap, hoping to tackle Number 4, he was able to jump through an open window and once he lept through it he turned around and quickly closed the window. Both dogs crashed into the wall as he stuck his tongue out at them. "Nyah, Nyah, Nyah, you stupid dogs! I got friends to save!"

Back inside, Father was beyond ticked and after yelling at TDCFDTL, he grounded them for a month.

At the tree house, Number 4 was able to figure out how to contact Number 86. As her face appeared on screen, he cringed instantly. "What do you need Number 4?! Can't you see we're busy at the moment!" Wally narrowed his eyes. "It's an emergency! The rest of my team crashed down in some stupid ocean and I demand that we send a search and rescue team out for them now!" Number 86 was about ready to yell then calmed down. "I'm sorry Number 4... we did everything we could. We searched everywhere but they were'nae able ta be found. We will be re-assigning you to a new team in a few days... I wish I had better news for ye..." Wally's face turned red. "I don't believe you Number 86! You guys just didn't look hard enough! I betcha anything I can find them and prove to you that they are all still alive! Just you watch!" Number 86 was about ready to say something but Wally had already disconnected the live feed. "Now, how hard can it be to operate one of Number 2's vehicles?" He said to himself as he made his way to the docking bay.

The sun was starting to set as Number 1 and Number 3 made there way through the heavily wooded area just off to the side of the beach. Wherever they were, a cold wind had started to pick up and Number 3 had her arms wrapped about herself, trying to keep warm. "Hey Number 1... before we move on, can we stop and rest? I'm getting cold and my poor little feetsies hurt." Number 1 stopped and even though he wouldn't admit it, he was getting pretty cold himself without his shirt. He took a deep breath as he looked to the setting sun and then the area they were in. "We'll rest in a few minutes Kuki. We need to find a place to camp out for the night before we can just stop and rest." Kuki looked around and saw a huge oak tree, that had a pretty big opening at it's base. "Like that Number 1? We could fit in there and it should keep us out of the wind!" Number 1 looked to where she was pointing and rose a brow. "Nice job again Number 3, to bad we don't have anything to start a fire with." He grabbed her hand and walked with her over to the oak tree and peered inside. "Well, it looks safe and big enough to hold the two of us, we should try to find some food, but what we could ever find out here I don't know." He and Number 3 looked around and Number 3 noticed a huge tree full of bright, red apples and a few small bushes of blueberries. "That's easy Nigel. We got berries and apples here we can eat! They might be good for us, but it's better then starving right?" Once again, Nigel was impressed with how knowledgeable she was about the outdoors. Not that it really surprised him with her love for animals, but still... it was making the feelings he had for her even stronger.

After they had their small dinner inside the oak tree, night had set in. Kuki had taken to sitting in Nigel's lap, to help keep him warm. Nigel was to cold to protest and had to admit, even her small form did supply warmth. Her arms were draped about his neck and her head was resting on his shoulder. Nigel's arms were wrapped around her as he let out a content sigh. Even though he was worried about his friends, getting off the island, and surviving for that matter, he couldn't help but feel content with Kuki sitting in his lap. They were stuck for the night, so he decided to make the best of it.

"Say Number 3, if you don't mind me asking.... how is it that you know so much about the outdoors? You are quite knowledgeable in that area for kids our age." Kuki giggled. "I used to go camping with grandpa all the time before I joined up with the KND. He taught me everything! Well everything but how to start a fire from scratch. We usually just used his lighter, some fast food wrappers, and twigs. It'd always smell funny to when it burned." Kuki giggled again and Nigel found himself laughing with her, despite the situation they were in. "So you no longer go camping with him them?" She shook her head. "'Course not silly. He is over in Japan with my parents. I can't just get up and walk over there every time I want to visit him." She sighed, but for another reason. She kept thinking about the conversation they had earlier. She was having a hard time trying to decide while at the same time didn't want to choose either. Even if the two boys were fine if she picked over the other, she didn't want to take the chance of having them mad at each other. Her thoughts got interrupted when Nigel asked her another question.

"Your parents are in Japan?! Well, who do you live with now?" She giggled again. "With my foster family! You see, they have this thing in school where one kid from one country, trades places with another kid from another country and takes their place for a few years or so. So, the daughter of the family I am with now, is living with my parents over in Japan! Isn't it neat?!" Nigel scratched his head, for he really had no idea about Kuki's background or anything. He just assumed she was born over here in the US. "But your grasp of the English language, shouldn't you be speaking something foreign or whatever?" Kuki giggled again. "No, we are taught both Japanese and English. We are usually speaking both languages by age five." Once again, Nigel was impressed. He had no idea she was so intelligent, she usually never really said or did anything to make him think otherwise, but hearing her now, he found a new respect for her as a fellow teammate. What he didn't understand was why she never acted like that around the others? He was about ready to ask her that, when he looked down and saw she had fallen asleep. He smiled softly and pulling her close, he rested his head on top of hers and soon fell asleep.


	5. OPERATION: RESCUE

**OPERATION:** R.E.S.C.U.E

Continued from **OPERATION:** L.O.S.T

Meanwhile, not to far from where Numbers 1 and 3 were, Numbers 2 an 5 were still on the beach, only they had a nice fire going. Number 2 was able to get one started using a few sticks and a set of rocks he found in the woods earlier when they went to look for their friends. Number 5 was leaning her back against Number 2 who was using a stick to make sure the fire kept going.

"Man, I hope the others are ok… you'd think we'd have find them by now, but all we could find was Kuki's shirt." He sighed as he glanced to the shredded shirt next to him. "Number Five has already told you. We'll find them. The fact that we found Number 3's shirt means they are in fact alive and 'round here somewhere. Besides, Number 1 can look after himself and Number 3."

Truth was though, Number 5 was just as worried as Hoagie was but being the cool kid she was known to be, she wouldn't let it show. "Yea, you're right…" He said as he stopped playing with the fire. A few minutes passed as they sat in silence then Hoagie nervously wiped his hands on his shorts. "Abby… can I ask you something?" Number Five sat up and turned to face him as she shrugged her shoulders. "Go right ahead, I'm listening."

As he turned to face her, he noticed something he hadn't really noticed to many times before. Perhaps it was because of the fire, but she looked even more beautiful then she normally did, and more exotic at that. He felt his face flush a bit and his mouth get dry. "Well, what is it already Hoagie? Number 5 is getting tired of waiting when she could be getting some shut eye right about now."

"Well, when we were crashing down to Earth, in those few seconds we had before we hit, my life flashed before my eyes and I couldn't help thinking that I was going to die without ever…" He felt his heart speed up a bit as his hands continued to sweat. It was at that moment Abby's gaze softened, realization hitting her of what he was going to say. She was never one to be overjoyed about romance, never paid it much attention, for it was completely out of her territory unlike Kuki who only dreamed of finding the perfect boyfriend and all that mushy junk. She had strong feelings for Hoagie, but never saw them to be anything more then close friends. "… telling Number Five how you feel about her." She said slowly while moving closer to him, smiling softly. "Don't worry, she knows and always has. She also feels the same way about Number 2, even if his puns drive her nuts." He felt relief rush over him.

"Seriously? She does?! Wow… I would have never figured…so… does this mean we're official now?" He said turning to meet her eyes and realized how close their faces were. The last time he was this close with a female was when he turned himself into a teenager and ended up dating Abby's sister, Cree, for a few days. "Number Five don't see why not. Next time, she and her friends might not be so lucky if you catch my drift." His face brightened and totally forgot that they were probably a million miles away from home and stuck on some strange island. He knew how she didn't care much for anything to lovey dovey, so he would have to play his cards carefully as to not scare her away. As he learned while being with Cree though, he was a pretty big romantic and a sap for pretty girls.

The moment was ruined though when they heard the sound of engines and looked up to see one of their vehicles flying overhead. It was the S.K.Y.C.L.A.W and it landed rather roughly onto the beach. Numbers 2 just blinked before rubbing his eyes. "What in the? Who on earth is driving my vehicle?!" Number 5 had already jumped to her feet and shrugged her shoulder. "Don't know, whoever it is, hopefully they here to save us." The hatch opened and out jumped Number 4, a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R in hand. Number Four looked around and saw Numbers 2 and 5. "Hey guys!! Over here!"

Number 5 just glanced to Number 2. "Wasn't he in bed sick…?" Number 2 slowly nodded his head. "That's what his dad said, and how on earth was he able to figure out how to fly my vehicle? He can't even figure out how to use the microwave correctly!" Number 4 ran over to them and embraced them in a tight hug. "I knew you guys weren't dead! Stupid Number 86 and TDCFDTL… man I'm glad to see you guys!!" "We're glad to see you to Number 2." Hoagie said as Wally finally let them go. Number 5 straightened out her shirt. "You so won't believe what happened to me! Where's Number 3 and Number 1? They made it to right?! Man, I knew I was right! Hah!"

Number 5 was still amazed at what all was taking place before her eyes. She shook her head before grabbing Wally's arm. "Yo, calm down. Number 5, as glad as she is to be rescued, has a few question for you. Why aren't you in bed? What is this about Number 86 thinking we're dead? And how on earth did you figure out how to fly the S.K.Y.C.L.A.W?!" Number 2 laughed nervously as he draped a arm over Wally's shoulder. "Don't worry Number 4, I'm grateful that you were able to rescue us." Number 4 was confused.

"Sick? I wasn't sick… when I left the other night, I got nabbed by the stupid DCFDTL… they were behind the whole thing. They sent you guys a bogus message, had Cree and her friends shot you down, somehow got my parents thinking that I was sick, and were about ready to make me one of them, but thanks to my mad skills, I was able to escape! With some help from Lizzie, I was able to pinpoint where you guys crashed from the news report and she even showed me how to pilot this awesome vehicle by reading me the instruction manual! As for Number 86 thinking you all are dead, well it was all over the news about the crash and the operatives Moonbase sent out to look for you all, failed to turn up anything so they figured you were dead, but I knew you guys weren't! Nope, not at all! So, where are Numbers 1 and 3?!"

Hoagie had backed away, amazed at how fast and at how long winded Number 4 was. What was even more amazing was that the kid wasn't out of breath. He glanced to Number 5 who was just as amazed as he was. "Those stupid DCFDTL planned all this? Number 5 is amazed that those fools were intelligent enough to come up with something so… elaborate." Number 2 nodded his head. "Yea, how much you want to bet it was Father behind it though? That guy just gives me the creeps." Number 4 glanced to the two of them. "The jerk is behind it. Anyway, are you guys going to tell me where Numbers 1 and 3 are or what?! We can stand around and talk about this later!" Number 5 shook his head. "No idea Wally. We know they are alive and around here somewhere, but we were unable to find them. Since you're here now with more equipment, we should have an easier time finding them in the dark."

"Exactly, so Number 5 says we head back to the S.KY.C.L.A.W, get geared up and go searching for Nigel and Kuki. For once, Wally makes sense. We can talk about this later." Wally nodded his head excitedly as the three of them headed back to the vehicle. "Man you have no idea how glad I am to see you guys!" Number 5 smiled as she draped an arm around Wally's shoulders. "Same here Number 4, you really amazed me. Now why can't you be like that more often?"

Back in the woods, Number 3 was having a hard time sleeping. Luckily for her, when Nigel fell asleep, his hold on her loosened so she could get up and walk around outside. It was still cold, but she had a lot on her mind and hoped walking around would help clear it. "I just don't know… I like them both, why do I have to choose? I don't want them hating each other… even if they say the two of them are cool about it. Why do I have to go out with either one of them? Weren't things fine the way they were before Nigel talked to me? Sure, I would love to have a boyfriend but not if it means that two of my close friends will end up fighting. But if I turn Nigel down, his feelings would be hurt… but so would Wally's and I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings… oh if only I had one of my rainbow monkeys here to help me…"

Just as she said that, a red rainbow monkey landed in front of her. Her eyes grew wide for she saw it had the Number 3 on it. "Woah! Where did you come from little guy?!" She went to pick him up and it was at that moment she got tackled by Number 4 in a tight hug. "Kuki! You're alive too! Man I'm glad you're all right!" Number 3's eyes brightened as she returned his tight hug. "Wally! You found us! You found Numbers 2 and 5 as well!" She exclaimed as she saw them walk out after Wally. She instantly let go of Wally and hugged both of them. "You guys survived to! I'm soooo glad! Nigel and I searched all over for you two!" Number 1 crawled out from the tree, wondering what all the noise was about and smiled seeing his team re-united.

"I am assuming that Number 4 was the one who accomplished this rescue mission?" They all turned around to see Nigel who walked over to them. Everyone was so overjoyed to see that the other was ok, that they didn't even realize that Kuki was wearing Nigel's shirt. "You bet I was Number 1! Man, do I have a story to tell you all and do we ever have to get back at those stupid brats from down the lane!" Number 1 placed a hand on Wally's shoulder. "Good work Number 4, I knew you would be able to do it. I figured the DCFDTL had something to do with it, for I thought it was very odd that you had all of a sudden come down with the flu in the middle of summer. If only I had seen sooner that the message we received was altered, this whole incident would have been avoided." As they made there way back to the plane, Number 4 told his story again, only going into more detail.

When they boarded the S.K.Y.C.L.A.W, Number 2's eyes went wide. "What did you do to my baby?! It looks like a tornado hit it!" He ran over to the main controls which were badly broken and had wires sticking out. Number 4 gave a sheepish grin. "Ok, so maybe I did have a few problems…" Number 1's hand meet his forehead as he narrowed his eyes and turned to Number 4. "Please tell me this still works Number 2." Kuki and Abby made there way over to their seats, weaving around the various equipment that had been thrown all over the floor. Number 2 tried turning the vehicle on but was unsuccessful. "Afraid not, whatever Number 4 did, it badly damaged the ignition. With all the other stuff here, it could take me a day to fix it, if not longer."

"Number 4! What on earth happened?! You honestly didn't think you would be able to rescue us with a wrecked vehicle did you?!" Number 1 said, yelling at Number 4. They were so close to getting home, and now it looked like it would be delayed. Number 4 cowered a bit. "Ok, so maybe I landed a little hard… but I didn't think…" Number 5 rolled her eyes. "Man, this is so not cool Number 4! Number 5 is so craving her bed right about now!" Number 3 was at her seat, playing with the rainbow monkey that Wally had brought with him, humming to herself. "Aww… guys, it isn't that bad. At least we have a way to get home now. A few more days here won't be that bad." Number 1 made his way to his captain's chair and sighed as he sat down, shaking his head at Kuki's comment.

Number 4 narrowed his eyes before punching the wall of the vehicle. "Man, this bites! How could I have been so stupid?!" He then heard Number 5 speak up. "Hey guys! I can still get a hold of Moonbase!" Nigel perked up. "Excellent Number 5! Pull them up on screen!" Number 2 wasn't paying to much attention, for he had already started getting to work on repairing his ship. The face of Number 86 showed up on screen.

"Number 4! How many times do I have to tell ye…?!" Before she could finish, she saw the faces of the rest of Sector V and for the first time since they had known her, she was silent. Using the moment to his advantage, he spoke up. "Number 86, as you can see we are all alive and well. However, our S.K.Y.C.L.A.W was badly damaged when Number 4 landed and we need to get back to the treehouse. We are requesting that you have someone come down and rescue my team, as well as this ship." Nigel stated as he adjusted his sunglasses. Number 86 rolled her eyes.

"Aye, ye request is granted. I should have someone there within the next hour or so." She then signed off and Number 4 let out a sigh of relief as he took his seat next to Kuki. "Man, I'm so sorry… I thought for sure it would still be operational despite the rough landing… so much for me doing something right for a change. Stupid ship!" Number 3 glanced to him and smiled. "I don't care what the others say Number 4. You're still a hero to me." She reached over and hugged him.

Number 1 was getting a headache as he turned to Number 4 and Number 3. "Even though you did destroy the ship, she has a point Number 4. From here on out though, you are not to operate the vehicles anymore, understand? For now, you can help Number 2 out in getting this ship back online." Number 4 nodded as Number 1 turned to Hoagie who finally took a break from working on the counsel. "You Number 2, when we get back I want you to update each vehicle to make sure this type of incident doesn't happen again. We all came close to loosing our lives and I do not want to go through this again. Numbers 5 and 3, go outside and make sure that those from Moonbase can see our location in the dark. You can find some flares in the back cabinet along with some winter jackets to protect you guys from the cold, night air. I will go ahead and contact everyone's parents for if Wally is right about this incident being on the news, and with us being gone for a few days, they are sure to be worried. The last thing we need is trouble from the stupid adults. Those are your orders everyone."

Ten minutes passed, and while the guys were working inside the ship, Abby and Kuki were outside with some flares. They had both been able to grab their jackets from inside the ship so they would not be freezing as they stood outside in the night air. They had positioned the flares in a large circle, hoping it would be bright enough for the Moonbase ship to see. Kuki was leaning against the ship next to Abby as she let out a sigh. "Hey Abby, can I ask you a question?" Abby nodded her head. "Go ahead Number 3, Number 5 is all ears." Number 5 glanced to the shorter girl next to her, raising a single brow. "Well, I got this problem… you see Numbers 1 and 4 both, you know… _like_ me, and well the other night Number 1 actually approached me about it. Well, even though I believe Number 1 when he said that he and Number 4 talked about it, and that they would both still be friends if I did choose one over the other, well…"

Number 5 grinned and placed a hand on Kuki's shoulder. "Girl, I think I know what you are getting at. Your afraid that even if you did choose one, the other would still be hurt and being who you are, you don't want to hurt either one of them. What doesn't make it any easier, in Number 5's opinion is that Number 1 put you on the spot." Kuki glanced up to Number 5 and nodded her head in agreement. "Wow Number 5, that is so what I was thinking. So what should I do?"

Number 5 honestly had no idea. She tried to remember what her older sister did in situations like this, but her mind was drawing a blank. She and her sister have become so distant that she was finding it harder to remember what it was like back when her sister was with the KND. "Well, I am not really one to talk to about this sort of thing. Number 5 is way to cool for romance and what not, but if she were into this sort of thing, she would probably tell ya to think on it a bit more, and try to figure out who it is you feel more strongly for. Or, she might also tell ya to just let them know that you care about both of them, but only as a friend. Sure their pride might be hurt, but they're boys. They'll get over it in a day or so."

Kuki's eyes lit up. "Thanks Number 5!" She gave Abby a hug, feeling a huge burden lifted off of her. Sure she still had to decide what to do, but at least she had an idea of where to go with it. Number 5 grinned and returned the hug. "No problem 'kid." At that moment, a ship from Moonbase landed and within minutes the team boarded the ship, and with the S.K.Y.C.L.A.W in tow, made their way back home.


End file.
